


The last kiss

by missroyalmess



Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Anisoka Week 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroyalmess/pseuds/missroyalmess
Summary: They knew this moment was coming but they never really wanted to acknowledge it.Anisoka one shotAnisoka week 2020 day 7: goodbyeAll rights to Anakin and Ahsoka goes to Lucasfilm/Disney.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	The last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Anisoka week 2020 day 7: goodbye
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this. I tried making this sad which I’m not very good at lol

The old togruta cradled the man in her arms, his head in her lap, as she silently held back her tears. He was looking up at her, trying to memorize every inch of her face from where he laid.

He reached up his flesh hand to gently caress her cheek. He wanted to feel her one last time. 

“Ahsoka,” he breathed while still running his thumb over her cheek.

“I’m here, my love,” she squeaked out. They knew this moment was coming but they never really wanted to acknowledge it. 

“I love you,” Anakin said, trying to sound and be as strong as he could before the end.

Ahsoka smiled and ran her fingers gently through his hair. “I always had a hunch.”

He smiled back at her and started to move to a sitting position. She shook her head and was about to tell him to lay back down, but he interrupted her.

“Please Snips.”

Ahsoka simply nodded and helped him get comfortable in front of her. Anakin placed his hands on her cheeks and smiled. He loved this woman more than she would ever know.

She kept her hands on his waist, keeping him upright as he was too weak to do it himself. 

When she noticed him leaning in, she did the same. Ahsoka closed her eyes in preparation as their faces grew closer. Then, their mouths met. She breathed in the scent of him as she savored the moment. She knew this was the last one. As did he.

Anakin felt something drip onto his cheek as he deepened the kiss a little. He knew what had just hit his cheek. 

He felt light headed and slowly broke the kiss. Her tear filled eyes fluttered open as she looked into his one last time. 

Ahsoka felt it too.

The man gently pulled Ahsoka’s head towards his own, leaning his forehead against hers. After a minute or so, he pulled back and moved to kiss the center of the facial markings on her forehead. 

He let out a shaky breath and spoke into her skin. “I love you.” 

And with that he was gone. 

Ahsoka knew it but still reached up to his neck for a pulse. Nothing. 

“I love you too, Skyguy,” the togruta whispered into his shoulder as she held the lifeless body of her best friend and love close.

She sobbed for...she didn’t even know how long before she felt a light tough over her shoulder. Ahsoka slowly lifted her head from Anakin’s shoulder and turned towards her own.

Staring back at her was the face of her master. Young and handsome. 

“Hey Snips.” No chocky smile like she was expecting. No, there was only one filled with love. That love was also present in his eyes. 

“Anakin.” 

The name was light on her tongue as she gently laid his body down and used her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

She turned back to the force ghost and stood, meeting his gaze. She did nothing but look over his young features and recall all the memories associated with his younger self. 

Anakin leaned in and softly kissed the wing on her right cheek before fading into the air. 

Ahsoka reached up and ran her finger over the spot he had kissed. He loved kissing her markings. That was his thing. Her thing was his hair. 

The couple found ways to still fascinate each other, even in their later years.

“Goodbye, Skyguy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who helped me start this along with participated and liked everyone’s work! This ship means a lot to me and being able to spend a week celebrating their friendship and love makes me very happy. Even though anisoka week 2020 is officially over, something that someone on Instagram told me will stay with me. “Every week is anisoka week.”  
> So please, keep writing, drawing, editing, etc. because even though we finished the prompts, we can still celebrate these two amazing characters.  
> Thank you again! This seriously means the world to me!!
> 
> Also, my Instagram username has changed. It’s now @missroyalmess_


End file.
